


clean shelves

by indi_go



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakup, M/M, because i hate myself and love to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/pseuds/indi_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that get to me, glasses on the floor as I wipe my eyes, blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean shelves

Midorima Shintarou, Diary, 8/15:

You left me sitting on the floor, staring at the clean shelves of my closet. Your stack of black tanktops that you wore when you worked out, when we held scrimmages, gone. I bet you still remember which one it was that we met in -- you would always point it out, but I'd never remember. You'll probably try your best to forget now.

Gone, too, was the white collared shirt from high school that you wore so often. I liked that shirt, the one you wore when one day after practice in an empty locker room, you pulled the collar of my jersey down to your level and kissed me on the lips. "Shin-chan", you said, "you're so oblivious. Ask me out already" and I did.

You left me here, with all these empty shelves, and nothing to show. The tempest took them with you, raging down the stairs with a suitcase and a cardboard box, all cuss words and tears on the way down.

It's the little things that get to me, glasses on the floor as I wipe my eyes, blind. I let the little things get to me, when you would come home late at night from a long day of work, and I'd complain about being woken up, and you'd rightfully roll your eyes. When you'd put your arms around my chest as I was cooking and I'd shrug them off. On and on it went, and I let the little things get to me.

I had asked my former captain for a word of advice. He said, simply, "I state what I desire and we understand. I never have any problems in my relationships." I forgot that I was Midorima Shintarou and not Akashi Seijuurou.

And then all the things I did got to you, and you cried and you yelled -- and it makes sense. You were tired of being with someone who didn't listen. I'm tired of being someone who doesn't listen. I stood stoically as you flew away and realized I was wrong. You closed the door with a "Goodbye, Midorima." and a thud that landed in my stomach.

It wouldn't be fair for me to try to form an apology. I hurt you too much. I wish you well.

Tomorrow, I'll spread my clothes out, begin to fill in those empty shelves. Grow more, into the space I've made for myself. Settle into the differences. For now, all that's left for me to do is to close the closet doors, and wait for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY  
> WHY DID I DO THIS  
> I HAVE LITERALLY ZERO EXCUSE FOR THIS
> 
> GOODBYE
> 
> (this was a fill for [this prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4771.html?thread=1804963#cmt1804963) for saso)


End file.
